Different Reality
by Nightshadowv
Summary: A young Kagome befriends a pair strange pair what looks to be a hanyo and a Daiyokai lord. After making a cold hearted lord be nice. She returns years later to give a name to the her hanyo friend. What will happen between the girl of the future and her friends of the past?
1. Different Reality

I don't own Inuyasha though that is a given. Well I decided to edit and put everything into on chapter for a real one shot. There is another one shot that goes along to this one. Well I know it is long but I hope you all enjoy it. ^_^

A Different Reality

Hanyo it is all I ever heard any more, the yokai shun me and try everything to eat me. Than you have the humans ah...yes them I hate even more, just because I got a tail, fangs and silver hair and eyes means nothing. But you try telling them that oh wait I am sorry it is such an impossible concept to their puny minds they would just walk away the first chance they got. I had been travling for sometime board of hearing about how I am such a bad omen it is not like I have a place to return to anyway. I had been trying to figuar out my past but I knew neither if it was my mother or father that was yokai or human. To add to it I have strange looks even for a hanyo can you believe it? Well I can't since I never met any of my own kind before.

A sudden smell of blood gots me in a bind as I hastily find its sorce. I moved through the trees to find a...ah...um...how should I say this? It was a snake with legs and it had scales the color of dirt. The face was human like with giant pincers coming out of its mouth. Uh they would choose this ugly women over me? I guess if they did I am thankful I would never be caught near it ever. But killing it is another story kekeke. I jumped it from behind since they had no care about those kind of things to begin with. Dirty or cheap a weakling is just that and once your dead well too bad. I used the one shot that I knew would kill the beastly looking bitch. A blinding light surrounded my hand as I plunged it in to the top of the skull as I worked my way down splitting her in to itty bitty pices.

As I finished up I looked to see a girl not even in her teens standing before me shaking. Oh well she is human she'll get on with the village I decided not to pass through. The moment I was ready to take off she goes and grabs me! Really human children are so funny at time it pisses me off.

Hanyo it is all I ever heard any more, the yokai shun me and try everything to eat me. Then you have the humans ah...yes them I hate even more, just because I got a tail, fangs and silver hair and eyes means nothing. But you try telling them that oh wait I am sorry it is such an impossible concept to their puny minds they would just walk away the first chance they got. I had been traveling for some time board of hearing about how I am such a bad omen it is not like I have a place to return to anyway. I had been trying to figure out my past but I knew neither if it was my mother nor father that was yokai or human. To add to it I have strange looks even for a hanyo can you believe it? Well I can't since I never met any of my own kind before.

The sudden smell of blood gets me in a bind as I hastily find its source. I moved through the trees to find a...ah...um...how should I say this? It was a snake with legs and it had scales the color of dirt. The face was human like with giant pincers coming out of its mouth. Uh they would choose this ugly woman over me? I guess if they did I am thankful I would never be caught near it ever. But killing it is another story 'kekeke'. I jumped it from behind since they had no care about those kinds of things to begin with. Dirty or cheap a weakling is just that and once you're dead well too bad. I used the one shot that I knew would kill the beastly looking bitch. A blinding light surrounded my hand as I plunged it in to the top of the skull as I worked my way down splitting her in to itty bitty pieces.

As I finished up I looked to see a girl not even in her teens standing before me shaking. Oh well she is human she'll get on with the village I decided not to pass through. The moment I was ready to take off she goes and grabs me! Really human children are so funny at time it pisses me off.

"Get off human and go back to you village it is dangerous to be out at night. But then you know that much by now." I said pushing her off as I got ready to take off she grabs me again! "For the love of all that is wrong in this world what do you want now?" I growl with impatience energy.

"Thank you big sis." she gives me a big sweet puppy dog look that makes me weak.

"Aw alright girly where did you come from?" I ask not know how far this kid might be from home.

"The dry well." she says pointing to this old thing that looks like it is even older than me. I am not even fifty, anyway you see thing that are made by human is usually burned down or broken.

"Uh huh alright so what do you want me to do about it?" I ask not know what to do.

"Where am I big sis?" she asks me like I should know! I travel around this land so much that I don't care since it would be useless to know.

"I don't know but you can do what you want I am leaving." I say to her as I just walk off instead.

Ah the sunrise is such a wonderful thing you know. All the stuff afraid of it goes back in to hiding like a beaten down dog that has no right to get back up. I let out a yawn as I stretch; I look around for a good place to rest for a bit. That power I used was no joke either, a nice big tree with a nice bit of shade is just to my liking. I sat under it as I look up at the sky as it turns from light greys and pinks with a few wisps of clouds. I just let my eyes flutter shut when I feel a weight on my body.

"Big sis!" the girl cries as a pack of low level yokai shows their faces. Ugh this kid is bad luck I should have just thrown her down that well.

"Ugh you bastards better be prepared." I say as I leap in to the sky and let out the light once more as I fall down on a few. I kick the rest in to dust just as this big boss comes from nowhere. This is just not my day at all I tell 'a though those humans might have had a point. This thought makes me angry so I hit something, that something is this guy's ugly mug. What would it take to see a yokai that actually looked in the mirror, though they are the worst? All looks with a plot to kill as many humans as they like.

The yokai squirms in pain; while I turn back to look at the little human girl following me. Should I take her back to that well? I might forget about it later so maybe I should. But it can wait till later. I went back over to the tree and promptly fell asleep.

I looked at the big sister's sleeping face. She is nice but she looks like she has a hard time making friends. I guess I can help her so she is not so lonely when I figure out how to get home! But there are those scary things that have been following me around this place. I know I will look around to close to here so that if big sis wakes up she is not too lonely.

The little girl walked around a field of flowers picking some here and there. It helped to pass the time as she looked for anyone that might be around.

"This Sesshomaru told you once."

"But Milord please don't leave me!" a high pitched voice cried as a man came in to view.

"This Sesshomaru said no." the man said not even bothering to look back at the small toad demon. Her eyes brighten as she looked at the two in front of her. She decided to go up and ask them if they would be friends with the big sis.

It was kind of scary walking up to them because that toady might attack me. I took a deep breath like momma told me to when I am nervous and went right up to them. The big mister in white was lots taller than I thought he was. He looked at me with golden eyes, I never seen anyone with that color before. But his hair was the same as big sis. I gave my brightness smile to him and held up the flower ring I made.

"Big mister if I give you this would you be friends with big sis." I asked looking up at him. Then that green toady attacked me with a stick that had heads on it.

"How dare a human child show such disrespect to Lord Sesshomaru!" he said waving the stick around making it spit fire that burned the flower ring and my hands.

The tiny girl fell to the ground and started to cry about her hands hurting. She held them close to her as she let out her tears and a high pitched scream. She looked up to see the toad with a smirk.

"Disrespectful humans deserve what they get." he said holding the stick in front of him. Hurt and angry at the tiny toad man she got up with tears still staining her face. She walked right over to him and pushed him down. Surprised he fell to the ground and released the staff of two heads, the girl picked it up and as soon as he got back up she hit him on the head.

"Say you're sorry you meanie little toad man!" she said with tears still falling down and dripping from her chin. Holding his head he glared at the girl with contempt.

"Give that back you dirty little human girl!" he cried lunging at her. But he went the other way when it started to spit fire.

"Right now meanie!" she said as the flames stopped. The toad looked up to Sesshomaru who was watching this match with interest as to who would win. The look in her eyes finally made him bow in defeat. She looked up at the man in white with still throbbing hands.

"You too, he is your friend." she said looking at him with a pain expression.

"This Sesshomaru will not, now hand that staff back to my vessel." he said with a glare as his hand went to his blade.

"But he hurt my hands and destroyed my flowers." she counter looking at him with a glare to match his own. He had no response for this but the girl did. "You have to take responsibility for what he did." the toad sputtered not believing what the child had just said. They continued with the staring till Sesshomaru gave in. What the girl said was true that he had to take responsibility for his earlier behavior.

"What does this Sesshomaru have to do?" he asked not liking that he was bested by a mere human child and a female one at that. The girls face brightens with his words.

"You have to be friends with big sis when I go home so she won't be lonely. And you have to help my hands." she said tossing the stick on to the ground as tears continued to fall from her eyes. Sesshomaru sighed and bent down to look at the child's wounds that Jaken had inflicted. His clawed hands held hers lightly as he was shocked at how she held the staff of two heads for so long. "Cold water helps is what my momma told me last time when she got burned." she said as matter a fact through her tears.

He stood still for a moment as he sniffed the air for a river. He found one not far but it was far enough that he picked up the girl and ran there. He dumped her by the bank and waited for her to finish. She dipped her hands into the water and soon she the tears stopped falling. She pulled them out of the water and looked up at him and smiled.

"See not so bad right." she said looking at him with kindness he had never thought anyone would dare look at him with.

"Hn." was all he said before picking her back up. This time she pawed his hair with wet hands.

"Your hair is pretty big bro." she said yawning a bit. "You know I never seen anyone with eyes like yours either. But I don't mind since you're nice like big sis, she is the one who saved me twice in one whole day." she mumbled as she rested her head on his shoulder. Sesshomaru sighed at how he ended up caring for a human child when he had other matters to attend to. He noticed a smell on her that was not like the rest of her, as Jaken's form could be seen.

"Come Jaken." he said following the smell of the girl back to a single tree where a hanyo slept. She was curled up with her back to them showing off her tail that would otherwise be hidden by her silver hair. She wore a short kimono since he could see her legs quite well. Sesshomaru put the girl down so she could go back to the big sis.

The girl was back I knew as she landed on me once more. I gave a yawn and sat up looking at her and seen her hands.

"How did you get burn kid?" I asked seeing the tear stains.

"The bad toad man named Jaken did it. But don't worry the big bro said that he would take responsibility." she told me pointing to the odd pair a few feet away from me. I blush wow now that is what a yokai should be! Holding both grace and beauty plus packing some power too. I blushed when I saw him staring at me. I wonder what he is thinking about...but wait he is the reason she got hurt this is no time to be sitting here thinking about how good he makes that armor he is wearing look so good.

I walked right over to him and looked him in the eyes. "And how are you going to take responsibility huh let's hear it." I said poking his armor with each word.

"This Sesshomaru was told only to help her hands and to befriend the one she calls big sis." he said looking at my face closer and then added, "Female hanyo." I was about to hit him but then had a better idea that I would have never considered if he had not said hanyo. I knew I had a creepy looking grin on my face.

"Oh is that all you're going to do for the poor girl? What if the burns on her hands are the reason she will never be able to marry? Then what," I said poking him again, I loved the fact that right now he couldn't do nothing to me.

"A dirty hanyo can't talk to Lord Sesshomaru like that!" Jaken said butting in.

"Jaken hold your tong and reflect since it was your rashness that caused this." he said with a growl. The imp bowed and stepped back with a few tears in his eyes. Sesshomaru looked at the girl and then to her once more, he didn't want to say it since he was bound by his word.

"Then this Sesshomaru will take her as his bride." She perked up and looked at the big brother.

"You mean it big bro."

"By the way kid what is your name and age?" I asked knowing he would use something like I don't remember a nameless girl.

"I am Kagome Higurashi and I am a whole seven years old!" she said momentarily forgetting her hands. "What is your name big sis?" I knew she was bound to ask but I honestly don't know if I ever had one.

"I don't know kid but maybe the next time I see you can give me one. But right now we should get you back." she looked a little disappointed by this but it had to be done.

"Alright but Sesshomaru has to come too." she said crossing her arms and looking up at him.

"Hn." was all he had to say about that, I guess it meant yes to her since she was holding her hands up at him. He obediently bent down and picked her up in his arms. Big softie than big bad yokai ha I see kitsune's with more spunk than him. I could hear Kagome give a big yawn as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Next time I want to braid both big sis and bro's hair." she said before her breathing became even with sleep.

"Well I guess I will show you the way." I said walking back the way I had come from.

It was a short walk in the end as we both looked at the well in question. The sun beat down warming everything it touched as the little girl slept in his arms. I was shocked when he just dropped her down in.

"Are you senseless?" I said as I looked for the girls crying form, but it was not there.

"No." he said before stalking off in another direction than the one I was going. I shrugged as we went separate ways.

I woke up in the well but it was very dark. I called out for the big sis and bro but they didn't answer me. I was so scared that I started to cry louder when my hands started hurt.

Her grandfather found her and managed to get her out of the old dry well. He resealed it for good measure as his son took her to the hospital to have her hands checked. The thing that scared him was that she didn't speak about what had happened to her while she was in the well. When she came home her hands were bound in gauze so that she wouldn't further hurt them. During that time she refused to go to school and ate very little. But once her hands were free she seemed to forget why it was she was down and went back to the school the same as usual.

Kagome yawned and was making her way through her morning routine as she slowly remember that today was the day they were going to visit her grandfather and some of her father and mother's friends in Tokyo. She had been excited to get to go back since while her mother and father were with their friends she could meet up with her pen pal Ayumi. After she was finished she helped by watching Sōta who was three years old and helping him put his shoes on. Which got her praise from her mother making her smile and get a juice box out for him; which little Sōta happily sucked down on till it was empty. Soon enough they were handing out of the house and getting in the family car.

Kagome looked out the window and up at the clear blue sky that was dotted with big white clouds. She breathed in the last of the fresh open air as he father pulled on to the highway that would take them to Tokyo. She gave a yawn as she tried to stay awake longer but soon her heavy lids were shut tight as she was pulled in to a deep slumber. The smell of sweet grass tickled her nose as the form of three demons took shape in her mind. The first was a green little toad that made her wrinkle her nose up. Next was a teenage boy with silver hair he wore armor and carried a single sword. Finally there was a teenage girl with silver hair and eyes with a frown on her face. She wore a simple short kimono but that isn't what she noticed, it was the ears and the tail.

"Kagome wake up we are here. Come on sweetie wake up." her father said trying to wake her up. She gave a slight yawn as she stretched her hands up and moved to free her-self from the seat belt. While her mother freed a three year old Sōta from his car seat, he fussed a little as he was picked up but with an expert move he calmed right away.

"Dad why is it we have to visit Grandpa first for anyway?" Kagome asked as they started to climb the stairs. Her dad smiled down at her as she pulled on the strings of her light blue hoodie.

"Yes we are but don't get down about it okay." he said with a strong voice that made her relax a bit.

Well maybe it won't be so bad this time around since it seems I got badly hurt last time. Which was four no five years ago, but it is strange that I can't recall what happened to me. And I wonder why I keep dreaming of those three for though it feels like I have met them before. I watched as the family shrine comes into view; it is like time stands still because nothing has changed as I see the Tree of Ages first, it is breath taking at just how old it is. Then the shrine grounds that looked like they have been swept recently today. As I look to the house I feel myself frown as I see Grandpa talking to my older cousin Kikyo. She was the one who found me in the well crying. It still ticks me off that she tells that story, I can feel it because my hands burn like that night.

I sucked in a breath as she looks right at me; I thought my heart might stop in that moment. She says something that makes Grandpa look up at us standing by the stairs. I pulled my hoodie tight letting my hair get caught up in the hood as I look down. I do want anyone to see how red my face is right now.

"Hello Aunt Makoto and Uncle Naoki how have you been. Oh my! Is this little Sōta? He is so cute." She said with a sickly sweet voice that made me cringe.

"Yes he is already three year's old." my mother said sweetly.

After that I quietly slipped away not wanting to hear their conversation. I instead went to walk around the grounds to have a better look at what has changed since I lasted visited. After not finding a thing that suited my interest I felt like Kikyo was nearby so I slipped in to the first building door and hid like an idiot I seemed to be when she was around. Why I had the need to hide from her all the time was beyond me.

There was just this heavy aura between us like she rather see me dead, but she has never done anything to make me think this way. As I thought about all this I turn in the gloomy dark and see it right there in front of me. I feel a sudden attack building in my chest as I turn to leave not caring if I am seen by her. I just need Out Right Now! Is all that is screaming in my head, as I turn around though I am shoved? As I go flying I hear something.

"Don't ever come back!" and it sounds just like Kikyo. I saw a flash of black hair and it was not mine, so now I am falling and having these thoughts. I hit the well's covering and go right through it. Like the boards are still there fine but I am in the dark and there is all this pretty light and it feels like I am flying till I land on my butt.

Ugh it has been a while since I passed through these parts, I know because of that strange incident with this seven year old girl and an uptight Daiyokai with a loud mouth servant that burned the poor girl. I would love to get my claws on that toad too just to hit him for all that insulting stuff he said. I must say though it has been quite the last twenty years or so nothing too big to note has happened in this dull world of kill or be killed. Humans haven't gotten any better on their twisted stand against hanyo kind. But a few villages gave me some stuff for killing the lesser yokai for them without them trying to kill me. I told them "Hey I don't want to eat you at all mainly because the wild animals smell more appealing. Besides that I have places to go so yea if I never see you again it would be too soon." than hit the road or hill or mountain or to the trees. Well it's really not much being my life and all but I like it and so that is all that really matters anyway.

My tail starts to puff out as I walk pass the old well, that guy dropped poor Kagome down. He just held her in his arms than dropped her like a bundle of rice. I could have fought him over it but I decided not to press my luck with him. Since it felt like he would have killed me given the chance to do so just so he didn't have to be friends with me. It is amazing what you remember when you go to places you have been before. That is when the smell hits me she is here, Kagome is here right now in the well. I look down and sure enough there she is but bigger not too big but still she is a human and it has been like twenty years and all that. But strangely enough she doesn't look like a twenty-seven year old human. She looks like a kid to me but then a human in there thirties is a kid to me. Since none of them seem to ever grow up in the same sense as a yokai.

Jumping down and scooping her up in my arms like a cat, I jump out of the well with ease. Today the kid smells like mint and honey which is nice though her breath doesn't smell like honey nor her skin like some humans, don't ask it was only once...anyway it was in her hair but it looked silky not sticky. Interesting for me not so much for her as I took a once over look at her. As I set her on her feet, and then finally I look at her hands and almost cry out when I see them.

"Alright that does it I am tracking down that little toad and killing his ass for burning your hands!" I say with a growl as my yokai powers flare up in an unstable manner that scares even me.

"Wait!" I hear Kagome cry as she is looking at me with wonder.

"It is alright Kagome I will make sure that Dog bastard keeps his word." I say letting myself calm down a bit and really think this through instead of just jumping in to it like an idiot. Because that guy would say that I just know it because he thinks he is so much better than the rest of us who breathe the same air.

"How do you know me?" she asked like a lost little girl in a big bright new world. This makes me hug her and pet her hair because she seems to have forgotten like humans always seems to do. I coo to her that it will be alright and that big sis will take care of her, since she is bound to be chased down by lesser yokai like the last time.

Then she suddenly goes and touches the ears, I don't like it when others touch them because it feels good. So right now I am shuttering mess on the ground with a red face and drool coming out of my mouth. It is embarrassing and in this age being like this could get you killed so I think of blood which helps me swat her away.

"Will you stop that Kagome. You were a strange girl to begin with don't get worse on me. Besides knowing you in a little bit you might be attacked by some less than pleasant yokai." I say in a breathless voice.

"Hmm...I dream about you and two others. The one is a sour faced little toad, and the other is this silver haired teenaged looking guy with yellow eyes." She says making me nodded at how she describes the odd pair.

"Yea the toad also known as Jaken the other is Sesshomaru son of the Lord of the West. Though I have to say you really got under his skin that morning since he was bested by a mere human child and a seven year old girl at that." I said laughing like a fool since I knew he would never live it down in his long life.

Finally on my feet I look over her strange clothing, with it strange colors that are bright. A cover of some sort and a strange kimono like thing that falls to just above the knee, it is a dark blue like the sky can get and on the lower part it has cloud like shapes that match the cover over her shoulders. Then there is these stocking that go past her knees. And she has on some strange sandals that I have never seen in all my travels. Making me want to know where she has been all this time. Even though it looks as if she is safe since I don't smell blood on her.

"What is your name?" she asked me like last time. I roll my eyes at her as I sniff the air for anything that I might have to fight which I honestly don't mind at all.

"I thought I told you before that Dog threw you down the well to think of a name for me. So you could tell me the next time you seen me." I said looking at her as her faced twisted trying to remember what I had said.

"You did say that, why would you leave your name up to a seven year old?" she asked seeming to remember what happened a bit more. This makes me happy...wow I am happy over a human.

"Well kid no one ever wanted to know my name so I figured what is the worst you could do." she starts to giggle when I say this which causes me to go red.

"You have no idea." Is all I hear before a big old snake comes crashing through the forest and goes straight for her. I give a light sigh as I kicked the thing in its nose. It land back on the tree line where it stops as it up roots quit a few of the older trees and breaks everything else.

"Huh I think I hit him too lightly." That is when he decides to move at me because I got between him and his meal. Most yokai are dirty rotten bastards that use underhanded means to kill as many humans as they want. But I have found a few good ones that have fallen in love with humans had little hanyō's and all that. Hell there is even an island with humans and yokai living in peace.

Jumping lightly in to the air I used my powers to cut him right through the middle. Slowly the thing was eaten up and soon all that was let was dust. It was all sparkly as the wind picked it up and carried it off. After that I decided a change of location would be a good thing. Kagome unhappily clung to me as I jumped through the trees and off to a place we might be able to talk. Without a bunch of low levels coming out of the wood work, just knowing I am at least half yokai pisses me off sometimes. Well the sun was slowly setting and night is their time and no time to get her somewhere safe.

I wanted to scream as the girl picked me up and jumped up on to a tree branch. As she started to hop through it like a skilled monkey with all limbs free. I cling to her neck in a death grip afraid I might be dropped by accident and die. There was also the snake which was not normal at all, I knew yokai were real but none of them were bigger than a school bus! Ugh I think I might be sick all of the jumping around at such a high height without a care is too much for me. And why did I forget about these three before now? She is a little strange and rough around the edges but I can see why I became attached to her. The swooping through the tree branches finally ended as she dropped me to the ground. I held on to her as my legs went to jelly and my head started spinning so fast. When I recovered I let her go and stood up on my own.

That is when I noticed the small village at the bottom of the steep hill. I smiled up at her and knew a name. "How do you like the name Katsumi?" I asked her as she looked down at me with a wide grin on her face. Before slapping me on the back which really hurt a lot considering she doesn't know her own strength.

"I like it, see I wasn't wrong in choosing you to give me a name." she say to me as we make our way down the hill very slowly. I don't know what I expected her reaction to be but it certainly wasn't that one. I walked behind her trying not to fall down the hill and hurt myself because I don't know where I am at right now. Though I having a feeling I am not in the future right now where you can get good medical care. I know this as Katsumi and I walk down the street of this small village that looks like I am in the middle of a historical drama. I don't know how she can walk down the small dirt road so carefree with so many death glares being pointed her way.

"Don't worry kid they just don't like me because I am a hanyo. Nothing new or big just every time a human see me is all." she says with a voice that holds nothing against them for acting the way they do. I could never act like that towards Kikyo at all even though she has never done anything to me until today.

"What is a hanyo?" I ask not understanding this word that seems to make the humans shiftier eyed.

"Alright listen close, there are three kinds of yokai the first are Daiyokai which are way strong than other normal yokai. Then you have the yokai themselves who only kill without any thought unlike the Daiyokai who are more intelligent. Finally a hanyo is an offspring of a human and a yokai or Daiyokai." she said in a matter of fact manner.

I finished telling her about myself just before this Miko comes up to us. She is holding up some spell tags that are hold quite a bit of power in them. It is making my skin tingle as she gets close enough to talk.

"Leave impure beast." she says like she owns the land I am walking on. I know she doesn't because Inu No Taisho is in-charge of this land, and he is the only reason she is still breathing.

"Big sis is not impure and not a beast you mean old women." Kagome suddenly says coming to stand in front of me. I think it is sweet in a childish manner, now I want to pat her on the head and tell her she is the best. That is until the wench throws a spell tag at her, even on normal human can be hurt by it. I was too late as it hit her forehead. I wait for the girl to fall to the ground but it never happens, instead she pulled the thing off her face looked at it ripped it up and tossed it to the ground. I stood there stunned at her power that seems to flare at the strangest of moments.

"Alright you little wench all I wanted was to talk with my ward without a bunch of low level yokai coming out of the wood work trying to eat her." I say in a rough manner that offended the miko to no end. I am glad I could rile the cold faced bitch up a bit as I touched Kagome's shoulder signaling that we were leaving this place. But the women lost her cold edge and brightened a bit?

"Come with me." She says like I could trust her with my new born child. Which if I ever decide to have one I would never trust her with it. She leads us to a small hut with a fire burning in the middle of the room. The smell of soup hits my nose as my stomach growls making Kagome giggle a bit.

After sitting down with a bowl of soup and a cup of tea the miko talks first. "I am sorry if I was rude to you but there has been much unrest lately." I just roll my eyes at this, because when has a human not gone five years without doing something to kill others of their kind. For as much as the think of themselves as the greater being I must say they sure are stupid, and vain so much so I feel uncertain about being half human.

"It's alright really."

"No Kagome that thing could have damaged your poor head." I say pulling her close as I pet her hair down. She stiffens a bit at the contact but she is so cute. "Stay here for a bit Kagome and you wench…" I say giving the woman a pointed stare. "…don't say her anything too strange to her." I say getting up and walking over to the door way. I give one last look at her that says I mean it than hop up in to the air and roar. It is the only way that I know how get the golden eye up tight bastards attention. And he comes every time too, yea he is honor bound to come a running when I call him all thanks to Kagome. I snickered every time I think about how he lost to a small child, the little lord of the west bested by a female.

Sesshomaru felt his like he was being laughed at and growled, his mood had been completely soured ten minutes ago when he heard the hanyo. He didn't like to admit much but he knew that if he didn't show soon the women would tell anyone within hearing distance about his battle of wills with a little human girl that he lost to. The west was in discord at the moment and he didn't need to add the whole losing to a human girl to that. He was not far from her since he had decided to visit the place of his defeat. Trying to think of how he could have do thing differently so that he never had to become the hanyō's messenger. Then it hit him like a strong gust of wind. Jaken! If it weren't for him than none of this would have happened. As he cursed the small toad he found his way to the hanyo that was a nice thorn in the side. Yes nice and sharp plus it was buried down deep in to his side.

Well the lazy dog had finally decided to show up just as I had decided to tell everyone who would listen about his fight with a female child. He had a deep frown line on his face where his lips should be. I didn't worry about that too much cause you know how cranky old dogs get when they don't get their rest. Instead I bounced happily over to him making his already sour face just nasty.

"What do you want of this Sesshomaru now hanyo." Ah I could hear the growl in his voice as he spoke. And the way he said hanyo made me want to go jump in a river or something close to it. There really is no other yokai out there like him. I walked up to him swing my hips as I went up nice and close to him putting my hands on his armored chest. I looked up at him all coy like batten my eyes as I stretched right up to his ear and whispered to him all nice and soft.

"The promised day has come." he looked at me disgusted as he glared at me. Making me want to piss him off all the more; I ran my hands up his chest to his shoulders, that is when my hands went under that silky silver hair to his neck. I wrapped my arms around it tightly as I pulled him down a bit which he didn't like at all.

"Remove yourself hanyo." he bit out slowly. I know I am twisted but it is so fun to mess with him.

"No you made a promise on your honor and you're gonna follow through with it big boy." I said as I suddenly released him and pulled him by the hand into the miko's hut. Which smell like herbs more strongly now that the soup was almost gone?

When I entered the hut I found Kagome holding back tears as she laid on the small futon. Her hands had been wrapped up by the miko who looked like a child that was lost. She looked up at me with dark black eye pleading for me to help her out to tell her what was happening. That is when she let lose a blood chilling cry that made my tail ach. Also in that moment I didn't notice Sesshomaru slip out of my grasp.

The moment Kasumi left my side I felt my hands start to burn white hot. The pain is all I kept thinking about as I tried not to scream. My body felt like it was covered in sweat as the miko helped lay me down. I know I kept talking about my hands as they burned like I was holding a red hot poker but couldn't let it go. That is when I felt something cold touch my skin. It was nice but even the coldest place on earth would quill this burning I felt. I wanted to cry but Kasumi said she would be back. So I wait for her to come back. I could hear the miko doing some chants I gave a bitter laugh as nothing seem to help me. Everything was quit for a long time when I heard her footsteps. That is when the scream came ripping out of my throat causing it to burn as well. That is when it stopped and it felt like my body went numb. I panted for breath as my eyes remained shut.

I stood there and watched him out right kiss her! It was amazing he went from annoyed to protective with the snap of a finger. After that he picked her up in his arms gently. I know because her head did move at all, I was touched if only he wasn't a complete up tight, cold hearted bastard I would totally be all over him. I backed out the door as he walked right out of the hut with Kagome in his arms.

"Where are you going with her?" I asked not letting him leave completely. He just frowned but answered me any way.

"This Sesshomaru is taking responsibility, now step aside hanyo." he said biting out the hanyo part. I just stuck my tong out as I moved out of his way.

He moved fast down the open stretch of land that had been covered in the remains of pasted battles that could be only hours old. I followed him step for step as I quickly became tired, but I was not about to abandon the girl. She was the nicest human I have ever met in my hundred or so years. Also there was a chance I would meet up with that toad again and this time I was going to get him back good. I laughed darkly but I figured Sesshomaru just ignored it as we ran deeper in to the west territory.

The first wave hit my which almost knocked me out completely after a minute I realized that it was yokai. I never knew a being could let off such a strong yokai. I slowly became weaker as we got closer but I kept up a strong face as he walked right up to the back of a man. He had long silver hair arranged in a braid along his back with that fluffy tail that matched the one on Sesshomaru's shoulder except that it had two tails. Or the opposite could be said since I am guessing this is his father.

When he turned around I fainted it was all just too much for me.

Kagome took in some short breaths as she tried to breathe deeply. Sesshomaru had decided that the best course of action was to go ask his father for help. He knew quite a few things that he might never learn of so he took a chance. The look on his face had softened to such a degree it kind of hurt his pride. There he was with the human girl who had put in his place that not even his father did.

"Father." he breathed out smoothly.

"Son." he said looking at the girl in his arms.

"Please help save her." no one would ever know how deep the blow was to his pride.

"Did you use that already?" he asked which Sesshomaru knew about all too well. He dipped his head.

"Yes." he said simply. His father walked over to him, used a crooked fore finger to lift his chin. He looked up to see not anger or something close to it. No it was gentler than that, pride was what Sesshomaru had seen.

"Alright I will do everything in my powers to save her." he said with a voice that held pride in his son.

I woke to the sound of the rushing waves and the smell of salt in the air. As seagulls cried in the sky as the waves slapped against the beach. I looked up to see a clear blue sky filled with small light wisps of clouds that tried to block out the harsh sun rays. I sat up holding my poor throbbing head.

"Glad to see your finally awake Kasumi. That is an interesting power you have their child." a deep voice said in an almost whisper.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said wincing at the volume of my voice.

"Well I guess you wouldn't seeing as the last time I seen one of your kind around these parts was over three hundred years ago." that is when I let my head spin around to look at him.

"What are you talking about!?" I questioned only furthering to hurt my head.

"You're a mixed breed but you're most certainly a unicorn." Did he just say that? Did he really just call me that!?

"What!" I said not understanding him. Or wanting to at this point, by the way where be Kagome? I wondered to myself as the lord of the west answered it.

"Kagome is well she is sitting with Sesshomaru right now down the beach." he said looking quite pleased with him-self. I shook my head at this as I took in the unicorn comment.

"What do you mean by unicorn and mixed breed." I stated with a frown on my face.

"Well you have no horn in this form which others of your kind would have. Then there is the matter of the tail and ears." he said giving them a look like he couldn't quite tell even now. "I have no answer yet but it was your blood which save Kagome's life last night." he said making me blush. Then I smacked my hand to my neck and found a flea.

"Huh?" Inu no Taisho chuckled a bit.

"What are you doing here Myōga?" he asked not skipping a beat.

"Glad you asked sir." he gave a creepy chuckle himself as he looked at me. "You have divine blood by the way." he added before hopping to the lord's shoulder where he was safely out of my reach. After clearing his throat he continued, "As you know there have been many humans that have been in an uproar lately sir."

"Yes they have become too numerous to completely snuff out." he said in deep thought.

"Well I found that the Panther tribe has been using those as a diversion to take over more of the western lands." he finished by sucking his blood as well.

"If you're talking about the demon cats I know a way to stop them." I said without really thinking about it. But it was true I knew a few humans that were getting there help in exchange for power. It is sad when weaklings decide to team up.

"How so child?" he asked me with a serious look.

"First take out all the human supporters that are helping them from the background than kill their leader. Finally seal up all of the clan cat's powers." I said short and sweet. He gave me a look than said something crazy.

"You must have fox blood in you." he said as he went in to deep thought.

I had woken up in the arms of the Sesshomaru, but he didn't wear his trade mark frown. Kind of scared me a bit as he pulled me in to a hug which made my blood run cold but his strong scent relaxed me as he just held me there for a while. That is when I noticed where we were. The beach it was so clean and smelled of salt with a mix of smoke in it. The sun had just rose in the sky lighting it up with deep hues of pink, purple and indigo.

"Can't breathe." managed after a while as his hug turned to bone crushing. He pushed me back some to look at my face. Touching it softly he said sorry, the light graze of his knuckles on my cheek made me blush. This was different from the way others had looked and touched me. He pulled me back to him, I buried my head in to the fluffy tail like thing on his right shoulder.

"This Sesshomaru will make you my mate." he suddenly said. What does he mean when he says mate?

"Do you mean like a wife? Why?" I asked him as the sounds of the sea pulled at my stress.

"Yes and no the thing you humans do to be mated to one another is nothing like my kind." he simply stated. "And this Sesshomaru doesn't want to admit it..." he stops at that.

"Admit what?" I finally ask after five solid minutes of silence.

"I don't hate you." I know he was being completely serious when he said this. But how he said it made me burst out in laughter.

"Ah I wonder how long it's been since I laughed like that. I am sorry Sesshomaru for laughing but I am happy you don't hate me." I finished with a deep breath and a content sigh.

Making my way over to the happy little couple I gave him a smirk since I heard the "I don't hate you." comment. I tell you this guy just digs himself in to a deeper hole every time he opens his mouth around me. I finally got a good look at her hands which seemed to have healed up even more. The red angry looking lines were now light pink scares.

"You look better Kagome. So are have decided to live in this time permanently?" I had to ask knowing she would want to be getting home.

"You know if you had asked me before I would have said yes. Now I am not afraid of confronting her." she said with a voice that held the same confidence as the first time I met her. It was also the voice that had tamed the young lord of the west. I giggled to myself as he wrapped his arms more securely around her waist. She struggled to get out of his grasp, she failed to stand as he just lifted her in the air.

"Don't go." was all he managed to voice before Inu no Taisho joined the party.

"Son I have something's I want you to look in to. I will explain it to you on the way there." he said breaking up the party. He flashed his father a look like do I have to do it right now? "Kasumi can show Kagome the way back home."

"Father can't this Sesshomaru take her instead?" he said holding back all his emotion. His father sighed but was pleased that his son had voiced what he wanted.

"Alright you may join me at the hill." was all he said to him before turning to me. "Come Kasumi I have a few thing to talk to you about."

It was silent all the way back to the well where this all started from. The green of the trees blurred by as he carried me, to me it was like gliding across the surface of the earth. The wind blew my hair completely back as he swiftly dodged tree branches and rocks. When we finally arrived at the well I was tempted to stay but I wanted to face Kikyo head on instead of running away like she wanted me to. I was tired of avoiding her, it was the reason we moved in the first place. I held on to Sesshomaru tighter as I thought about what might happen when I stood up to her. It frightens me but being close to both Kasumi and Sesshomaru had busted me out of this shell I had been living in.

I didn't even realize I was in till I met them again and I was afraid I wouldn't ever see them again. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to keep the tears at bay, when I suddenly felt myself fall. But the words 'Your mine' rang in my ears as I landed softly on my butt. When I looked up all I could see was the wells roof. I couldn't help it I burst into tears as I fell over.

That is how they found me for a second time in the old bone eaters well with a tear stained face. This time I climbed out on my own looking for Kikyo who seem to be missing. I found out she was on a date and would be back soon. But what shocked me more was that a whole month had passed since I went missing.

Kagome waited on the steps for Kikyo show up when a set of footsteps could be heard. The frown disappeared the moment she laid eyes on the one coming up the steps. Silver hair flew freely around their face as the wind picked up pushing the hair out of Kagome's face. But it dropped the moment she seen the face of the person. Then her mouth twisted into a frown at the one behind him. It was Kikyo and the look on her face was pure terror. Kagome didn't understand until the boy was face to face with her.

"Mom?" he questioned with surprise in his blue eyes. After that her world went black as she fell to the ground.

Kagome woke to a very angry looking Kikyo who stood over her bedside. "Why must you always ruin everything I have!" She hissed in a low tone. Before grabbing her by her hair and pulling her up to her feet to stand.

"Ow you're hurting me." Kagome whimpered as she tried to move away from the older girl.

"Ugh I can't believe you get everything you want. Go back to the past and stay there!" Kikyo growled as she opened the well door and pushed her over the edge.

Swallowed up by the well for the third time I felt as I would never do this again. When I found myself looking up at the sky I quickly climbed out and jumped back in. But it didn't work as I only managed to twist my ankle. Carefully I made my way back out of the well and to a small village. I had went passed the Tree f Ages and found it at the bottom of the hill. I felt relief as I found it was the village with the old woman who helped me before.

And that is how I came to have a family in the past. I told a small silver haired boy who was looking up at me with bright blue eyes.


	2. Vacation

I don't own Inuyasha well now that that is cleared up this is a short one shot POV of Kagome and Sesshomaru's son who I didn't name from the one shot from A Different Reality. Well I hope you all enjoy. ^_^

I had always found my mother and father's story of how they met funny. Since my mother was so kind and soft spoken I wouldn't think she could beat father in a battle of wits. I moved around my apartment looking for the picture of the shrine her family had owned. She had taken it personal when the camera was first invented and it was in black and white but it was precious. Well at least to me since I had wished to visit the shrine at least once…but mother thought it best that I didn't go around there. Until after she had come completely to the past.

Being who I am I didn't listen and went there anyway and found a girl who looked just like mother. Though her face was more mature where my mom's was gentle. And her eyes hard and cold like how my mother used to describe father's eyes when they had first met. And that was a long time ago and back than she was only a kid too. I gave her a smile and she smiled back at me with a blush on her face. Which was nice since most humans gave me a weird look since I had silver hair and also because my blue eyes were an unnatural color blue.

"Hello I am Kikyo and I am an apprentice Priestess here at this shrine. Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked with a smile that made me spill my guts.

"Actually I have this old photo and I wanted to take a look around. That is if it is alright with you and the head priest." I said hoping I didn't sound too strange as I showed her the photo.

"No it is all right I can show you a round though a few places are off limits to visitors." She told me making me relax as I followed her around.

After a week of visiting the shrine I found I wanted to know more about these humans who are my family too. I was looking around hoping to spot Kikyo but I didn't find her. Instead I found a small chubby three year's old who looked a bit lost. His face was all scrunched up and he was looking ready to cry so I decided to help the poor fellow out.

"Hi there little one you look a bit turned around, do you want me to help you find your mommy?" I asked him hoping he could talk to me.

"Koko! No find her she no place. Miss Koko she give me juice boxes." The boy said not making a lick of sense.

"Sōta my beautiful baby boy what have I told you about looking for Kagome?" A woman cried out in relief as she scooped the boy up into her arms. "She is not here in the shrine so don't go off by yourself looking for her." His mother said with stern words filled with worry.

"Um did you say Kagome?" I asked the young lady holding the little boy in her arms.

"Yes why? Do you know where she is? Have you talked to her?" Shot out like the worried mother she was.

So this is my grandmother she isn't too bad looking for a human. And this must be my uncle he is a little small but then so was uncle Inuyasha. Though he was a little to clingy to father for my liking I mean the boy had his own father.

"No I am sorry I don't really know her." I said lamely as I tried to think up something to have a reason why I would know her.

"Oh well…" She said looking depressed as she walked away with Sōta in her arms.

I felt bad about what I did and decided that going home was my best option for now.

A week later I finally managed to get my courage up to go back to the shrine. It wasn't busy at all either and that made it all the scarier. I ran into the head Priest this time and he took one look at me and started yelling at me.

"Leave demon! This is scared land you're tromping on with your impure feet." He cried whipping out these pieces of paper that had spells on them. But the power wasn't there as he threw them at me till I looked like a papier-mâché project. I rolled my eyes as I let the poison from my body dissolve the paper sticking to my body.

"Can you please reframe from throwing those pieces of paper at me." Besides they make me itchy, since I got hit once one good time with a tag and it was something I rather not have happen to me again.

The old man started to flip out and act like the world was ending and all that. And finally I was saved by Kikyo who settled her grandfather. She told him that she would personally take care of exorcising me that she would be fine that there wasn't a need to worry.

"I am so sorry about that you see grandpa is convinced that a demon has stolen away my cousin Kagome." She says looking at me with this frailness to her.

"I am sorry to hear that were the two of you close?" I asked wanting to know more about my mom when she was younger.

"No we have never seemed to have gotten along. It has to do with the time I pulled her out of the bone eater's well when she was only seven. I had a feeling that I should check on the well and found her there. But after that she couldn't stand to be near me." She said sounding hurt by how my mother treated her.

"Wow that is pretty bad you would think someone would be thankful for being helped out." I said holding back on some things I wanted to add.

"Yea but I still care about her even if she hates me." She says playing with her fingers.

"That is sweet of you to care even if the other party doesn't feel the same about you." I said giving her a bright smile.

"Would you like to go out with me this weekend?" She asked not being very shy about asking me out. This really was a first for me since nothing like this has ever happened to me.

"Alright though what did you have in mind?" I asked not knowing what was expected of me.

"Well how about a movie and having dinner here my aunt and uncle are here and they both can cook." She says to me looking hopeful.

"That sounds great what time should I be here to pick you up?" I question not knowing a thing about movies.

"Four should be good and we can make back by dinner." She tells me with a happy look in her eyes that makes me feel better about this whole thing.

The day I picked her up was about a month since I had started coming to the shrine. And I found myself doubting that I wouldn't get caught. I feared being found out since mom threatened to make it so I couldn't give her grandkids. And father well all he had to say about that threat was he would assist mom in whatever she decided to do. I shuttered at the look he gave me when he said this.

Today I donned a nice white hoodie that had my families crest on the sleeves and a pair of plain black jeans and my all-time favorite shoes. I had made sure to shower and brush out my silver hair till it shines. I found my way over to the shrine steps early and found that Kikyo was waiting for me. She gave me a smile and I took her arm in mine and let her lead the way.

We talked about nothing too deep just how her train as a Priestess was going and how I was working as a photographer at a modeling agency my father works at and my mother owns. The movie had to do with two charters who liked each other but could never seem to get together. I found it funny Kikyo though was crying at many parts. After the movie we headed back to the shrine and this time I led since I knew where we were going.

Back at the shrine steps Kikyo took the first steps and stopped in front of me. And did something no girl has ever tried to do and that was kiss me. I covered my mouth with my hand since I couldn't just push her away. Since she might get hurt on the steps, and I don't want to hurt my family.

"Why did you do that?" Kikyo asked as she looked at me with a confused expression I didn't understand.

"I can't kiss you or be your boyfriend Kikyo." She looked stunned and rejected as she stood on the steps.

"Wait why can't we date?" She says almost looking desperate to know what is wrong with her or me.

"It is because Kagome…" I don't get any further than that.

"Oh my why didn't I see that coming it is always about Kagome no one ever sees Kikyo since there is delicate little Kagome!" Wow she is cracked I am glad we are family so I can keep her off my back.

I decide that now is the time to make my way up the stairs. By the time I almost reach the top a strong gust of wind flies past me. When it is over I spot her…

"Mom?"…Oh no I am so going to lose my male parts. Instead she faints and I manage to catch her before she falls. I breathe a sigh of relief as I rearrange her in my arms so I can carry her up the steps.

"Ugh…" Is all I get from Kikyo as I carry her into the house were everyone than starts to panic about her blacking out and all that.

After she is settled in we eat dinner and everyone is asking me about myself and I really don't say much. I am like my father in that regard. After dinner I go looking to see if mom has woken but I don't find her where I left her. Instead I see Kikyo coming back in the front door.

"What did you do?" I ask her calmly.

"Nothing much just got rid of that snotty goodie two shoes." She tells me with a sweet smile on her face. I lost it and punched her out and then ran away.

My mom was waiting for me when I got home she looked unsurprised by my upset demeanor as I felt calmer seeing her safe.

"Hello baby did you go and see my family shrine?" I looked up at her wide eyed. "I take that as a yes. Well you can relax I have decided I want grandbabies. But the reason I wanted you to stay away is that I didn't want Kikyo hurting you." She said to me as I was pulled into a tight hug that knocked the wind from me.

"I am sorry mom." She loosened her grip and smiled at me.

"It's alright so tell me how is my family fairing after they found me gone again?" I laugh and thought about how interesting my mom really is. And that sometimes it is better to listen when she thinks it isn't such a good idea to do something.


End file.
